1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insertable golf shoe insoles that improve both the position and the dynamic action of a golfer's feet during a golf swing for an improved swing, and specifically front and rear foot insoles individually configured to provide different tactile pressure sensations in each foot during a golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In search of the optimum golf swing, golfers have long recognized that the golfer's feet play an extremely important role since they are the foundation of the body and must dynamically react during the golf swing to achieve the transfer of weight from the rear foot to the front foot. (Rear to front connotes the direction the ball is to be hit.) Numerous devices in prior U.S. patents have tried to provide solutions to improve the golf swing. Several patents disclose the use of insole wedges which are inserted into both golf shoes to raise the outside heel area of each foot to assist the golfer to ensure proper weight distribution on each heel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,425 issued to Ronald G. Simmons on Jul. 28, 1987 discloses adapters that are used in golf shoes that have a raised portion on the outside edge of both feet and allow some weight shift to the toe area. U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,769 issued to Schlesinger Aug. 19, 1958 shows shoes which have wedged heels in the left and right shoe to accomplish a similar purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,809 issued to Ballard on Nov. 10, 1987 shows a wedge-shaped sole and heel incorporated into each golf shoe.
The primary problem with all the devices shown in the prior art is that they treat both the back foot and the front foot in exactly the same way. The fact is that the front foot functions differently than the rear foot during the swing. In the optimum golf swing, it is noted that weight shift is essential from the back foot to the front foot but also that impact and follow through are necessary for the proper swing. The actual dynamic motion of each foot during the golf swing is different when comparing the position and motion of the back foot with the position and motion of the front foot. Specifically, at club impact on the ball and follow through, the front foot during the weight shift should roll about its longitudinal axis and the body weight should be on the outside of the front foot at the end of the swing. In contrast, the back foot should remain firmly planted with the weight on the inside of the rear foot and during the initial part of the swing allowing the weight transfer to go from the back foot to the front foot. None of the devices shown in the prior art deal with the fact that each foot must react differently to achieve the optimum golf swing.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a set of insoles for a golfer's shoes in which the back shoe insole is structurally and functionally quite different than the front foot insole, while together they cooperate to produce the correct feet dynamics for the optimum swing.